Timon (Disney)
'Timon '''is the son of Ma, the nephew or great nephew of Uncle Max, the tritagonist of ''The Lion King, a supporting character in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, and the main protagonist of The Lion King 1½. He serves as one of Simba's sidekicks along with Pumbaa who he treats like a brother. History The Lion King 1 1/2 and The Lion King Timon first appears as a silhouette when watching to go back to the prequel. In the midquel, Timon stays humble with his meerkat colony every day, where he must follow the rules from Uncle Max: Avoid the hyenas, stay in the colonies. He also runs away from his mother after a misunderstanding. He also encounters Pumbaa where he wants to be in a new home with him. He tried the watering hole, but was interrupted by Simba and Nala who sing. He and Pumbaa also try to go to the Elephant Graveyard, the stampede, and a new place called Hakuna Matata. He also appears raising Simba after his fate from the buzzards. He also raises Simba each moment before they grow old. He and Simba compete in a snail-eating contest and spend life with Simba. Outside the midquel, he and Pumbaa teach Simba how to say, "Hakuna Matata". Continuing in the midquel, he feels jealous that he wants to break up Simba and Nala from falling in love, along with Pumbaa. Timon and Pumbaa also tried various attempts, but they failed. After that, Simba and Nala have an argument to make Timon happy. After avoiding Mufasa's Spirit, he and Pumbaa go to a nest where Nala talks to her. Timon also talks to Rafiki that he is feeling sad. He decides to find Pumbaa going after Simba to fight Scar's hyenas. Timon and Pumbaa also appear battling the hyenas by causing debris, making a trap from his uncle, and sending the hyenas to eat Scar. He and Pumbaa watch Simba become the king of Pride Rock and they also appear on the top during Fluffy's birth. Continuing in the midquel, Timon and Pumbaa decide to bring his meerkats to Hakuna Matata. The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride Timon is seen again in this sequel. He appears with Pumbaa during Kiara's birth. Timon is also seen with his sidekick sent out by Simba to keep an eye on Kiara and try to give her bugs which she rejects. When he and Pumbaa have an argument about what bugs is slimy or crunchy, Kiara takes this opportunity to sneak away to the explore the Outlands. Timon and Pumbaa later appear when trying to keep Kiara away from Zira. The duo is seen again years later during Kiara's first hunt and are once again sent by Simba to watch her but are caught out by her where she is angry that her father broke his promise to let her hunt alone and then leaves them. The next day, Timon and Pumbaa are seen having fun with Kiara and Kovu after escaping from angry rhinoceroses and birds. Timon and Pumbaa are later seen during Kovu's banishment, but they didn't drive him out of the kingdom. Timon and Pumbaa have an argument again after Kiara left the Pride Lands to look for Kovu. During the battle with Zira and the other Outsiders, the two distract some of the lionesses. After that, Timon and Pumbaa are happy after Kiara and Kovu are married and the two prides have reunited. Other appearances * Timon and Pumbaa return into their own TV series of the same name. Songs sung by Timon * That's All I Need - After Timon hears the words about avoiding hyenas, he is longing to be in paradise to avoid hyenas. * Hakuna Matata - Timon and Pumbaa sing this song when they reach paradise in the midquel. Outside the midquel, they sing this song for Simba meaning not to have any worries. The deleted version says that he was a young meerkat. * Warthog Rhapsody - This song is sung when Timon and Pumbaa talk to Simba. This is deleted, later used for That's All I Need. * The Lion Sleeps Tonight - Timon sings most of the song. It was shown in the music video of Timon and Pumbaa. Category:Lion King Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Living Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Mammals Category:Sidekick Category:Male Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Imperfect Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Carnivores Category:Neutral Good Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Narrators Category:Titular Heroes Category:Tritagonists Category:Main Heroes Category:Heroes who break the fourth wall Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Child Saver Category:Child Nurturer Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Meerkats Category:Male Damsels Category:The Messiah Category:Partners in Training Category:Friend of the hero Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Pure of heart Category:Mustelid Heroes